


I Found My Love In The Woods

by midnight_mountains



Category: FinleyxGreyson, Werewolfxhuman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, Lust, M/M, Mating, Mating Ritual, Original Character(s), Other, Scenting, Sex, Sexual Tension, Werewolves, Yaoi, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_mountains/pseuds/midnight_mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finley is chosen to run in the annual mating run he fear the worst, but a certain someone takes him by surprise.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for Finley; wake up, eat, get ready for work. But today, his usual, boring morning became way more. After slipping into his work attire, a simple navy pantsuit and heels, he left his house, locking the door behind him. Walking to his car he didn't notice the black van parked at the end of his driveway. He was in the process of unlocking his car when he heard the gravel crunch behind him. Whipping around, he saw two men, two very large, very attractive men in suits, walking up his driveway.  
“Can I help you?” Finley asked through his heavy accent.  
“Why yes, you can” said the man on the left. “Would you mind joining us for a short car ride?”  
After a short pause, Finley responded, “Um... that would be a no. Excuse me.” He preceded to open his car door and was about to climb in when the man on the right said “Oh no you don't,” and pulled Finley from away from his car, slinging him over his shoulder.  
“What the hell?! Let me go!”  
“Sorry little miss, no can do” said the man from the left with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
The next thing Finley knew, he was placed in the back of the black van, the two men climbing in behind him. Looking around the van, Finley saw two more men sitting in the front seats.  
“We got a pretty one this time, didn't we fellas?” said the man in the drivers seat.  
“Who the hell are you? Where are you taking me?” He glared at his kidnapper waiting for an answer.  
“We cant tell you where your going but i'm Christian, you can call me Chris though"said the man from the driveway.  
“The guy that carried you is Brett,” Brett give a small solute from his seat, “the guy in the passenger seat is Marco, and our driver is Peter.” There was a communal “hey” from all the men after Chris finished introducing them.  
“You know, for somebody who just got kidnapped, your pretty calm” Marco said, looking Finley in the eyes. He returned his gaze with a glare, earning a chuckle from Marco.  
“Well, Finley’s file did say he’d be a tough nut to crack” Brett said sarcastically from his seat.  
“What file?” Finley asked. “How do you even know my name?”  
“That such a cute accent you've got there. Where exactly are you from?” Marco asked, clearly ignoring Finley's question.  
“What file?” Finley said again, sternly.  
He leaned down looking Finley straight in the eyes just centimeters from his face,“If we told you that we would give everything away, wouldn't it?” Finley was not having it. There was no way in hell he was letting this guy get that close to him. Swinging his arm forward, he felt his fist connect with the bridge of the mans nose, listening to the crack as blood came gushing from his nostrils.  
“Get away from me” Finley hissed.  
Chris groaned, pinching his nose.  
"Nice swing cupcake” he said, leaning in again. “I wouldn't get too confident” his tone was much sterner as he let his eyes flash from their usual brown color to a brilliant gold.  
It was an attemt to scare Finley but all it did was indicate where the hell was being taken and exactly who was responsible.  
“Wyatt...” Finley whispered between his teeth.  
Wyatt wanted him for the mating run.  



	2. Chapter 2

“Lets go cupcake” Chris said nasally, gesturing for Finley to exit the van.  
“Finley! What a pleasant sight!” a familiar voice proclaimed.   
“Wyatt” Finley spat. “You could've just picked up the god damn phone.”  
“Well that would be no fun, now would it?” he chuckled.   
“I hope my men were good to you. Though, i see it got a little ugly” he said looking at Chris’ swollen nose.   
“So you two know each other?” Chris asked, clearly confused.  
“Yes Christian, i've known Finley for many years." Wyatt sent Chris a glare that basically spelled shut up.   
“So Finley, how have you been?” Wyatt asked, leading Finley toward the looming building ahead.  
-  
Once inside the building, Finley was lead down a long hallway. They reached a small room toward the end and Finley pulled Wyatt aside.   
“Why do you need me here Wyatt? I know you wouldn't bring me her unless it was important.”  
Wyatt took a deep breath, his brows inching closer together.   
“Look, Finley... I would never ask you to do this unless i thought it was absolutely necessary, you know that.”  
“Alright, what is it?”  
“I need you to run.”  
“What?!” Finley exclaimed. “Theres no way in he-”  
He was cut off. “Finley, please. Just hear me out. when i got back from our last visit, one of my residents reacted to your scent.”  
“You mean?-”  
He nodded. “I think your somebody's mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments!!! opinions!!


End file.
